Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 2
}} Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods 2 is the second issue of Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods, released on September 17, 2008 by Dark Horse Comics. Publisher's summary Indiana Jones continues to uncover clues that point to a discovery unlike any other while his enemies attempt to silence him forever in part two of ''Indiana Jones and the Tomb of the Gods!'' For Dr. Henry Jones Jr., impossible odds and death-defying escapes are all in a day's work, but when rumors of an ancient artifact of unthinkable power prove to be more than simply legend, Hitler's legions of evil redouble their efforts to destroy the do-good Professor Jones before he foils their ambitions for global domination once again! Synopsis Marcus Brody emerged from the cloud of smoke and dust resulting from the explosion at Beresford-Hope's Cave to surrender to their attacker. As their bald-headed ambusher aimed his rifle at Brody, Indiana Jones used his whip from within the smoke cloud to disarm the man. With the tables turned, Brody and Jones revealed that they were not Nazis as the man thought, and were hoping to find Beresford-Hope. Their captive confirmed that he was indeed Beresford-Hope, and the two realize that he is not Francis Beresford-Hope, but his son. Alex identified himself and recounted his father's death eleven months prior, and how he now guarded his father's secret. Brody discovered that the three of them were surrounded by Tibetan bandits, and the three ran down the hill, toward the valley where Jock Lindsey was waiting peacefully with the plane, OB1. Fleeing from the mounted bandits, Jones called out to Lindsey to start the plane. As they entered the moving plane, one of the Tibetan bandits also jumped aboard. As the plane reached the end of the valley, the engines died, and the plane glided off a cliff. Before they could crash on the rocks below, Lindsey managed to restart the engines and fly away. With the crisis avoided, Jones took care of their stowaway, pushing the bandit out with a parachute. Beresford-Hope revealed that he had his father's part of the key and showed it to Brody and Jones. The section had a map design on it, showing part of the Siberian coast. Beresford-Hope revealed how his father had known to keep the pieces of the map separated, to prevent whatever the key opened from falling into the wrong hands. With the Nazis in possible possession of the other two pieces, the three resolved to beat the Nazis to where the map led. Landing in Shanghai, Jones booked passage on a steamship bound for the north, unaware he was being spied on. Brody planned to stay behind, to help coordinate the expedition, and brought Jones a satchel of dynamite -- to destroy whatever the key opened, and not collect it. Jones disagreed with Brody's concern, and headed off on the ship with Beresford-Hope, eager to see what was hidden up north and protect it from the Nazis. After setting sail from a stop in northern Japan, Jones came up on deck to discover the mysterious woman who had stolen Mellberg's piece from him in New York City, and several Nazi agents, led by Friedrich von Hassell. The woman, Janice Le Roi, was now working with the well-paying Nazis, and all of them had come aboard in Japan with some illicit cargo. Unwilling to kill Jones outright, von Hassell placed Jones in a rowboat with no oars, then betrayed Le Roi, slicing her arm with a blade hidden in his sleeve and throwing her overboard. Jones dove in and pulled her to safety. von Hassell then shot up the rowboat with a machine gun and reminded Jones of Le Roi's wound and the presence of sharks. Bidding farewell to Jones, von Hassell and the steamship sailed off. By the next morning, the rowboat had flooded completely and Jones and Le Roi clung to its overturned hull, lucky to be alive, but unaware of the sharks below the surface. Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Marcus Brody *Alex Beresford-Hope *Tibetan Bandit *Jock Lindsey *Janice Le Roi *Friedrich von Hassell *Sir Francis Beresford-Hope *Henrik Mellberg *Marwell O'Brien *Abner Ravenwood *Forrestal Locations *Tibet **Beresford-Hope's Cave *Shanghai, China **Docks *Japan *North Pacific Ocean *Siberia Artifacts *Key to the Tomb of the Gods Vehicles *OB1 Notes and references External links Dark Horse Comics Profile Page Category: Dark Horse Comics